


Emergency contact

by StarHolixia, TotheSun3711



Series: Trashy Love Lives [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minhyuk Being an Idiot, Minhyuk and changkyun are whipped for each other, Swearing, changkyun and Minhyuk love each other, characters excluding changkyun and Minhyuk dont play that big of a role, friends to enemies to lovers basically???, hendery is a very nice roomate, kissing :D, look this was written at 2 am don't expect a lot for it, someone teach me how to tag, the characters were chosen by a random name picker, they love each other and act stupid but they confess :D, uh yeah just treat this as a joke, very cute, very cute pt.2, what's done is done :")
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHolixia/pseuds/StarHolixia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotheSun3711/pseuds/TotheSun3711
Summary: Changkyun’s leg felt cramped and his back cracked viciously as he leaned back to stretch it. He was in a Hospital, but why he was there? Or how he had gotten there was something he was not even going to bother to question.What he was going to question however, was as to why his enemy, Minhyuk, the boy who lay in front of him with bandages put on him had him saved for his emergency contact. The same male who he had no absolute contact with apart from the occasional fights and bickers.This was definitely not part of his weekend routine. 😒
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Trashy Love Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985558
Kudos: 10





	Emergency contact

**Author's Note:**

> So this was created when i was half-asleep and wanted to write something short and rushed with this prompt and didn't know who to write as the characters, so i picked a 'spin the wheel' website and let that wheel decide the characters and my fate. (and then i showed this mess TotheSun3711 and she edited it yay)
> 
> Uh have fun reading whatever this is : )

Changkyun’s leg felt cramped and his back cracked viciously as he leaned back to stretch it. He was in a Hospital, but why he was there? Or how he had gotten there was something he was not even going to bother to question.

What he was going to question however, was as to why his enemy, Minhyuk, the boy who lay in front of him with bandages put on him had him saved for his emergency contact. The same male who he had no absolute contact with apart from the occasional fights and bickers.

This was definitely not part of his weekend routine.

His weekend routine usually consisted of waking up at a horrible late time, washing up, eating whatever his roommate had placed in the fridge, going to the company for a while, coming back home, playing video games or browsing the internet until he remembered he had work to do, eat and then go back to sleep.

However, Gods must have decided that his regular routine wasn’t ‘entertaining’ enough for them enjoy, so as payback he sat in that uncomfortable chair with his messy shirt and hair and swore at every god looking down on him.

He must have been waiting for hours to have him fall asleep next to the other male. After staring at the boy for a few seconds, he groaned out and rubbed his face as he thought back to how his day went.

Honestly his day had been following his routine. He had, in fact, woken up at a horrible late time which was mainly because he had spent the night writing down lyrics, lyrics that were supposed to be uploaded to one-up Minhyuk, the boy that lay unconscious on this bed. He didn’t manage to finish the lyrics, but he had gotten a gist of what he wanted to achieve and hey, it was a great start. After waking up, he had washed up and then served himself the last remaining bit of cereal that his roommate had left behind. He still didn’t understand how Hendery managed to eat so much cereal. However, it was at that moment did his day start going down the gutter.

He not only managed to spill the milk on the counter, but on his work pants as well, then while walking back to his room, he stubbed his toe on the coffee table and spent the next 15 minutes cussing at the coffee table while rubbing his sore toe. Then while he was changing, he realized all his work pants were in the wash and so, was forced to wear these uncomfortably itchy pants his mother insisted he buy because they made him look ‘Professional’.

Seeing how the world was suddenly started to go against him, he decided to just fuck it and stay home. It wasn’t like the whole company would go bankrupt if he didn’t go for one day. So he wore his Pyjamas and went to sit down on the couch, still glaring at the coffee table.

While he was doing so, he had received a call. Changkyun had thought about ignoring the call, seeing that it wasn’t from someone who he knew. But with an annoyed groan had accepted the call. He was expecting a whole lot of stuff from this call, the list going from some girl from university who had managed to get his number (look he knew that he was pretty good looking) to that one solar panel company that for some reason needs him to install solar panels to a prank call some kids managed to pull off. However, he was not expecting a call from the hospital, informing him that Minhyuk had been in a car accident.

He also wasn’t expecting himself to do everything as quick as he could. Without thinking, he rushed into his closet, wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans that were deposited on the floor, probably dirty. He slipped into some shoes before he took off to the hospital. In a matter of 15 minutes, he managed to reach his destination. Quickly asking which room Minhyuk was in, hurriedly walking into the room with worry swallowing him whole, speedily sitting in the chair while he scanned over the sleeping male.

Only when he actually sat down and thought over what just happened, was when he started regretting everything. The doctor -who had introduced himself as Doctor Junhui- had informed him that Minhyuk had been mostly unharmed but was suffering from a leg fracture and a broken wrist and was unconscious due to a light concussion. Changkyun didn’t know why he had let out a sigh of relief knowing the younger male wasn’t too hurt but then again, he also had no idea what the fuck happened to his seemingly normal day.

Another groan. He dropped his hands to rest upon his thighs, Minhyuk better wake up soon and explain why Changkyun had been his emergency contact. Actually, no. He should fucking wake up, like now, and explain how the hell he managed to get into a car accident and then he should ask why Changkyun was his emergency contact.

“What are you doing here?”

Changkyun looked up to the voice and what he found was Minhyuk, with his messy hair and ruffled hospital gown that honestly seemed mildly uncomfortable. Minhyuk with his wide eyes and slightly opened mouth, his eyes skittering around in nervousness. Suddenly he forgot all the questions that he wanted to ask, his mind had gone blank. Changkyun stared at him for a bit, not knowing how to answer that question. What was he doing here? Right the hospital called him.

“The hospital called me, they asked me to come.” Changkyun nervously started as he drummed his fingers on his thighs, as a means of distraction. You can’t blame him, it had been a while since their conversations didn’t include bringing the other down and cursing. “You, why?” Minhyuk looked at him in confusion. That’s when the anger seeped in, he took a deep breath to calm down before continuing, and “You’re fucking asking me bro? I should be doing the questioning here young man. How did you fucking manage to get into an accident and WHY do you have me saved as your emergency contact?”

Changkyun watched as he younger’s eyes widened even more, now comically wide. The male in front opened his mouth before closing it, repeating the actions a few times. Changkyun just sat in silence, patiently waiting for an answer. He wanted to know why, wanted to hear the reasoning from Minhyuk’s mouth. There was a voice telling him that Minhyuk might had just forgotten to change the emergency contact to his best friend, to change it to Jooheon’s number . That it was just a miss-slip but that answer had irked him. Even though it was the most understandable and the ideal answer, it annoyed him.

“I, I guess I forgot to change it. I’m sorry.” Minhyuk quietly muttered to the older male, his stare now directed to the white bed sheets the hospital provided. Changkyun knew he was lying, he definitely was. Whenever he had lied to him, he would stare at the floor or direct his attention to anything but him. And, frankly, he wanted the boy to tell him the truth but at the same time, he didn’t want to know. What would it change if he told the truth? What if this was the truth and he just didn’t want to see Changkyun anymore?

“That’s not the truth.” Changkyun found himself blurting out before his brain even caught up. The second he caught up, he felt a huge wave of regret wash over him. He just said something so stupid. He focused his stare on the plain curtain behind Minhyuk as he felt his throat close up on him, as he felt a lump form in his throat.

“Tsk, you can still see through me huh.” Minhyuk muttered with a small frown, “Yet you were so oblivious to what I wanted to tell you.” Changkyun returned the frown as Minhyuk brought back the past. He honestly still didn’t know what the male had wanted to tell him and he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. It would hurt him either way. That whole day was a horrible memory and a day he can’t seem to forget about.

That day, he had managed to win the rap competition he had joined. Changkyun had been thrilled and had wanted to share the joy with Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk, who he was in love with. Minhyuk, who had been his best friend. Minhyuk, who, he believed, was his future. However that day had also been one of the worst in his life

─┄ °❀

Jooheon and Changkyun had just gotten the results and announcement that Changkyun managed to win the competition, with Jooheon coming in second place. Both of the boys were livid as they threaded their hands together and squealed. Changkyun had spent every bit of his effort, perfecting his lyrics, technique, flow and his rap overall. Receiving the results, only one person had come to mind. Minhyuk. As he felt a sense of pride, he had wanted to share the result with Minhyuk.

After a short wave and long hug to Jooheon, he quickly retreated to a more quiet area with minimal people. Happily, he whipped out his phone to call Minhyuk. He could hardly resist a smile as he dialled the number, listening to the ringing as he waited for Minhyuk to pick up. Minhyuk hadn’t picked up. Calling again, he waited for an answer.

No answer. . .

He called again, one more time to make sure. The result hadn’t changed. No answer. . .

Changkyun felt a bit worried as he quickly sent a message, asking if the other was busy. Maybe he should go and check out if the younger was okay.

With a fixed mind, he stuffed his phone and medal into his bag as he paced to Minhyuk’s dorm. In a matter of minutes he had managed to reach the younger’s place. He knew that Minhyuk’s roommate, Donghyuck wasn’t home so he couldn’t have asked where Minhyuk was even if wanted to. He lightly knocked on the door, smile still etched onto his face. His hands felt a little jittery as he couldn’t wait to tell Minhyuk what had happened.

The door hadn’t opened, he checked the door to see if the door had been unlocked. When he found out the door was unlocked, he felt even more worried. With a frown, he walked into the messy place. Which, honestly, was worrying considering the dorm was normally clean.

With a sharp breath, he walked into his room.

Honestly, He didn’t know what to expect but he did not expect the scene he had ended up witnessing.

Minhyuk, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, had pulled Jungwoo into a kiss. 

Changkyun never really felt heartbreak, not when he had guarded his heart so well. However, Minhyuk, who had been the first one to ever disregard the chains and managed to make his way inside his heart, had also been the first one to ever to cause Changkyun to feel the heartbreak.

With a stunned silence, he felt his bag drop down, the sound heavy on his ears. Minhyuk immediately whipped his head around, probably close to giving himself whiplash. He locked eye contact with Minhyuk who looked as if he saw a ghost, tears still welling up and spilling down his rosy cheeks. He then turned his attention to Jungwoo who just looked at Changkyun with a similar heartbroken expression.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Minhyuk felt like crying now. So that’s what he did.

“What did I do to deserve such heartbreak? Jungwoo. Tell me. It’s not fair, I was Changkyun’s friend first, and I loved him first. How could Jooheon just come out of nowhere and claim that ‘best friend’ title, it’s all I had… I couldn’t be his lover so I was his best friend. Jungwoo, in all seriousness I think I must’ve been a horrible person in my last life. No wonder the gods won’t let me fucking love someone in this life, he didn’t even ask me to attend that rap battle he was attending todayyyyy” He sobbed out onto his friends lap and sniffed in a childish manner.

Jungwoo let out a sniff and blew into a tissue before rolling it up and chucking it onto the tissue’s pile that was slowly begining to pile up “I think I did even worse and murdered someone’s true love in my past life. Why our are love lives so fucked up, for you, Changkyun loves the rapper friend he met at a company, for me Taeyong, who I loved since kindergarten since he gave me half of his sandwich when I forgot mine, fell in love with the cute barista Jaehyun who spilled his coffee on him and refused to let it slide with a fucking ‘sorry’… I loved Taeyong first, I was always there, ready to hide all my pain so he could be comfortable and cry on my shoulder, I was the one who shouldered both our problems and helped him through everything.” He cried while throwing out his hands. He blew into another tissue and chucked it onto the ever increasing pile of tissues in the corner.

Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh out suddenly.

“Look at us now. Pathetically crying over our Trashy love lives. If someone walked in here they would think we lost a family member.” Minhyuk let out, smiling weakly and blowing into another tissue.

They both lay there, in a room with a shit air conditioner that had given up on them too.

Suddenly Minhyuk got up, “That’s it, Woo, we did nothing wrong. I want to move on too. Let’s just kiss”

“Wait, what Minhyuk, wait wh-“

Jungwoo couldn’t fit in anymore words before Minhyuk’s lips were on his. Before he could immediately push Minhyuk away, he heard a thump on the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“C-Changkyun, what are you doing here?” Minhyuk whispered out with a hoarse voice, probably caused by his sobs. “Nothing, I’ll just. I’ll just leave. Sorry.” Changkyun muttered out, already turning his body to run.

“No, no, no, no don’t leave. Please it’s not what it seems like, please” Minhyuk hiccupped out, his tears once again returning. Changkyun just wanted to cup his face in his hands, and wipe his tears but seeing Jungwoo was already in the position to do it, he just dropped the thought. Pushed it to the back of his head. Jungwoo just let out a silent whimper as he watched the whole scene happening between the two of his friends.

A frown now present on his face, he looked like he just made a big mistake. Changkyun gazed his eyes away from Jungwoo’s shaking body and focused back onto Minhyuk who was still letting out small hiccups. “There’s nothing to explain, why didn’t you tell me you and Jungwoo were dating.” Changkyun tried to cheerfully say, the words however dripping with hostility.

“No, we aren’t. Please,” This time Jungwoo had spoken, his voice meek, “we’re not dating. It was-“. Changkyun cut off his words with an accidental step, he didn’t mean to stomp on the ground that hard. “Look there’s nothing to explain, it’s not like I’m dating Minhyuk or something.” Changkyun forced out the words as he turned around, not wanting to hear anything else.

There was nothing else for him to hear, he stopped for a second before leaving. He didn’t know why he did that, maybe he wanted to hear Minhyuk stop him. However, no words came from Minhyuk. Instead he felt a weak hold on his arm, He turned his head to see Jungwoo. The male now had tears welling up in his eyes and look down to the floor. “Just listen to him, please.” Changkyun just scoffed at his words. Why were they so adamant on explaining something that he didn’t need an explanation for?

He lightly pushed Jungwoo away, causing the male to shakily drop to the floor. Changkyun gave a single glance to Minhyuk before leaving.

That was the last time he had visited the boy’s dorm. After that he had stopped talking to Jungwoo and Minhyuk, himself, had drifted away from everyone. Conversations with Minhyuk had only ended up in hostility. Jooheon had slowly grew closer to Minhyuk and stayed by his side more, much to Changkyun’s shock, but the both still talked, being in the same company and all. After that day, the only friend that he had for a bit was Hendery who just let Changkyun sob in his arms with a knowing frown and light pats on Changkyun’s head.

But he managed to make friends afterwards, Hendery had introduced him to his own friend group that consisted of Lucas, Felix, Wonho and Minho who all seemed to enjoy his presence in the group. But even after making friends with them, not even one of them had managed to become as close to him as Minhyuk had.

─┄ °❀

“There was nothing for you to say, it wasn’t like you were cheating on me or something. We were never together.” Changkyun said with an exasperated sigh. Minhyuk just continued frowning. “Kissing Jungwoo was a mistake.” Changkyun whipped his head to look at Minhyuk who, in turn, focused his attention to the plain curtains. “I thought that I could move on if I kissed him.”

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk with a puzzled expression, silence heavy between them for a bit. “Move on from who?” Changkyun warily said, he felt like he made a wrong decision. That the answer would only leave him more hurt.

“You.”

More uncomfortable silence.

Changkyun felt his world tip as Minhyuk said that one word, ‘you’. “M-me?” Changkyun let out as he felt his palms become sweaty as he wiped them on his pants. Minhyuk, turned his body, attention now set on Changkyun.

“Yes, you. I was in love with you. But I knew you didn’t love me back and then Jungwoo had come and he, he didn’t do anything wrong, I kissed him and I didn’t even ask for his permission. He already loved someone else and was going through a heartbreak too. He pushed me away but by then you already saw” Minhyuk continued on, his voice was soft, almost fragile, as if it and his heart would break any minute. “It didn’t feel nice, I practically forced a kiss on him, his first too, I apologize so much, but a simple ‘sorry’ wouldn’t help take back a kiss he protected for the one he loved. It didn’t feel nice because it was him, and not you. I loved you not him.”

Loved

Changkyun dug his nails into his thighs as the word repeated in his head. It was past tense, Minhyuk didn’t love him anymore.

“Well not loved.” Minhyuk continued with hesitation to which Changkyun widened his eyes at. “I still love you but you never listened to me and you ignored me or just fought with me. It’s the only reason why I even fought back and-“. Minhyuk let out a light sob. Changkyun could only watch with widened eyes.

“I didn’t want to cut off everything with you, I still wanted to talk to you. See you. I just, I just needed to be with you. Even if we fought, even, even if you hated me. I still wanted to see you and it’s stupid, I know it’s so stupid, but I can’t help myself and it sucks because I know you didn’t love me and it just so dumb and everything starting from that stupid thing I did, when I kissed Jungwoo, everything just sucks and I wish I could just-“

Minhyuk cut himself off when Changkyun walked up to him, cupping his face in his hands as he used the pad of his thumbs to wipe off the tears that ran down Minhyuk’s cheeks. Changkyun was also crying. His clear tears streaming down as he just stared at Minhyuk fondly, a look that Minhyuk had found himself missing for a while now. The look where Changkyun just looked at him as if Minhyuk was his world. As if Changkyun was in love with Minhyuk.

Changkyun moved closer towards him seemingly nervous, but sure. Minhyuk let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding back. It was as though they were gravitating towards another. Changkyun slipped an arm around Minhyuk and pulled the other towards him.

"Can I?" Changkyun softly whispered while looking down at the lips and unconsciously licking his own. A nod was all it took for him to connect the two, not only through their lips, but through their hearts as well. It was a nervous and soft kiss. The soft lips pressed onto his own. He immediately closed his eyes as Changkyun rubbed at Minhyuk’s cheek with the thumb that he was wiping his tears with.

After a few seconds, Changkyun pulled back. The fond expression still present on his face as he leaned back to peck Minhyuk’s nose, cheek and forehead. Soon Changkyun was kissing him all over his face as Minhyuk giggled in return.

When a knock was heard on the door, Changkyun quickly shuffled back into his seat as doctor Junhui walked in, a knowing smile present on his face (I wonder why (author wiggles her eyebrows with a knowing smirk) ???). He paced towards the two before speaking, “Okay so Minhyuk, you haven’t been hurt too badly but you will need to wear a cast and don’t put a lot of pressure onto your legs and wrist. Nurse Taehyung and Jin will bring the cast and run some final tests, after that you two should be set to leave.”

The doctor smiled at both of them and patted their heads before he walked out and beckoned two males to walk in, most likely Taehyung and Jin. The quickly set the cast on and ran some final tests before smiling and walking out. Changkyun turned to Minhyuk and put out a hand for Minhyuk to hold onto with his right hand.

While assisting Minhyuk, Changkyun quickly filled out the leave forms at the desk located in the entrance of the hospital. With a polite farewell to the desk lady, Minhyuk and Changkyun reached to Changkyun’s car. With a soft kissed placed on Minhyuk’s forehead, he helped the male sit himself down in the passenger seat as he sat in driver’s seat and started the car.

“So what happened to your car?” Changkyun said as he reversed out of the parking lot. “I have no fucking clue,” Minhyuk responded with a huff, “hopefully there wasn’t too much damage done to it. That car was like my own child.” Changkyun chuckled as he listened to Minhyuk rant about what had occurred during the accident.

He couldn’t help the soft, “I love you” that left his mouth as Minhyuk finished his rant. What he got as a response to his confession was Minhyuk lifting up the hand, which was resting on his thigh, and pressing a soft kiss onto it, whispering back his own, “I love you too” as Changkyun continued driving with a soft smile.

Changkyun hadn't been exactly sure why he ended up in the hospital, and this most definitely was not part of his weekend routine but what mattered the most was that Minhyuk was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha....  
> So....
> 
> (quietly leaves the room)


End file.
